Загрузка решения
'Загрузка решения'Clampitt,P. & Williams, M.(2007)Decision Downloading, MIT Sloan Management Review, Jan 1, 2 относится к передаче решения тем, кто не был вовлечен в процесс принятия решений. Термин "принятие решений" используется для выделения тех особых ситуаций, в которых лица, принимающие решения, сообщают о решении, которое уже было принято. Коммуникаторы не могут, по какой-либо причине держать всех в курсе процесса принятия решений в режиме реального времени. Типы "загрузчиков" Загрузчиков решений можно разделить на три группы: надежные, ограниченные и корректирующие.Clampitt,P. & Williams, M.(2007)Decision Downloading, MIT Sloan Management Review, Jan 1, 9 Надежные загрузчики обсуждают: # как было принято решение # почему это было сделано # какие альтернативы рассматривались # как это вписывается в организационную миссию # как это влияет на организацию # как это влияет на сотрудников. Ограниченные загрузчики обсуждают некоторые из вышеперечисленных вопросов, в то время как корректирующие загрузчики обсуждают некоторые из них. Надежные загрузчики решений имеют иную систему отсчета, чем их менее эффективные сверстники. Они считают себя скорее воспитателями, чем болельщицами. Они признают, что это образование не может быть “раз и навсегда”. Они знают, что сотрудники учатся с разной скоростью, разными способами и из разных источников.Smeltzer, L.R., & Zener, M.F. (1995). Organization-wide change: Planning for an effective announcement. Journal of General Management, 20(3), 31-43. & Smeltzer, L.R. (1990). An analysis of strategies for announcing organization-wide change. Group and Organization Studies, 16, 5-24. Типичные ситуации загрузки решений * Исполнительная команда ведет переговоры о слиянии с другой компанией. По обоюдному согласию они не могут говорить о возможном слиянии даже сотрудникам. Представление оферты акционерам и другим заинтересованным лицам становится решением данной ситуации. * Профсоюз и руководство вовлечены в спорные переговоры, которые включают изменения в оплате труда, правилах работы и пакетах льгот. По согласованным правилам, предложения и встречные предложения не обсуждаются открыто с профсоюзными работниками. После нескольких месяцев взаимных уступок они договариваются о языке контракта и хотят поставить его на голосование. Объявление соглашения становится решением ситуации. * Была создана целевая группа исполнительного уровня с главной целью поиска творческого пути сокращения расходов на здравоохранение. После нескольких месяцев обсуждений с различными поставщиками, они принимают решение о подходе, который минимизирует расходы компании на здравоохранение, сохраняет уровень качества, но включает в себя скромное увеличение уровня вклада сотрудников. Объявление плана становится решением ситуации. В каждой ситуации лица, принимающие решения либо по выбору, либо по предварительному соглашению не участвуют другие в процессе принятия решений. Дискуссии, ведущие к принятию решения, часто бывают глубокими, тонкими и иногда спорными. Решения часто бывают сложными, часто трудными для понимания, и иногда спорными. Проще говоря, характер процесса принятия решений и особенности самого решение часто делает любые последующие сообщения о решении экстраординарно трудный. Слишком часто последующие сообщения являются запоздалой мыслью, подтвержденной из психологического истощения от самого процесса принятия решений. Следовательно, лица, принимающие решения часто спотыкаются через то, что мы называем “процессом загрузки решения”. Неудивительно, что исследователи обнаружили, что только 50% всех решений когда-либо реализуются и поддерживаются. Nutt, P. (1999). Surprising but true: Half the decisions in organizations fail. Academy of Management Executive, 13(4), 75-90. Происхождение Термин был придуман Филлипом Г. Клампиттом и М. Ли Уильямсом в статье, опубликованной в MIT Sloan Management Review, зима 2007 года. http://sloanreview.mit.edu/the-magazine/articles/2007/winter/48215/decision-downloading/ Причины Причины плохой загрузки решения включают в себя:Clampitt,P. & Williams, M.(2007)Decision Downloading, MIT Sloan Management Review, Jan 1, 10 #Неспособность прояснить обязанности. Лица, принимающие решения, иногда не уточняют, кто несет ответственность за распространение информации о принятом решении. # Желание быстро сообщить. Лица, принимающие решения, могут ограничивать общение информационными моментами, поскольку они мотивированы желанием оперативно информировать всех. Они, как правило, сосредотачиваются на результатах процесса принятия решений, а не на соответствующих фактах, взвешенных вариантах, способе принятия решений и неопределенности процесса. Последствия решения загрузка стилей Исследователи сообщили, что: * Сотрудники, которые сталкиваются с устойчиво загруженными решениями, более чем в два раза чаще поддерживают это решение по сравнению с теми, кто вынужден справляться с исправительно загруженным решением. * Устойчиво загруженные решения порождают большую удовлетворенность сотрудников работой, приверженность организации и идентичность с организацией, чем любой из других способов. * Устойчиво принимаемые решения развивают у сотрудников представление о том, что организация хорошо управляется и движется в правильном направлении. Критика Так как это относительно новая концепция, то не было повторений оригинального исследования. Смотрите также *Коммуникационные исследования *Принятие решений *Программное обеспечение для принятия решений *Групповая динамика *Межличностное общение *Организационная коммуникация *Общение в малых группах *Тематический план коммуникации *Управление изменениями (люди) Внешние ссылки Проверка организационного импульса http://www.imetacomm.com/otherpubs/pdf_doc_downloads/check_org_pulse_1-7.pdf Загрузка решений: анализ того, как лидеры сообщают о своих решениях http://www.imetacomm.com/ICA_07_DDL.pdf Охват неопределенности: задача руководителя http://www.imetacomm.com/otherpubs/pdf_doc_downloads/exec_chall_emb_uncrtnty_v6.pdf Лидеры как стратегические коммуникаторы http://www.imetacomm.com/otherpubs/pdf_doc_downloads/leaders_as_communicators_1-6.pdf Стратегическая коммуникация организационных изменений http://www.imetacomm.com/otherpubs/pdf_doc_downloads/strat_commg_org_change_v5.pdf *www.imetacomm.com Категория:Общение